


Flirting on a Sunday

by Pigeon_theoneandonly



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heavy flirting, Lazy Afternoon, Mass Effect 3, Short & Sweet, boredom leads to creative solutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeon_theoneandonly/pseuds/Pigeon_theoneandonly
Summary: Ashley Williams didn't enlist to spend time twiddling her thumbs in interstellar space.  Luckily, there's a distraction close at hand.
Relationships: Male Shepard/Ashley Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Flirting on a Sunday

The closest life aboard the _Normandy_ got to a lazy Sunday afternoon was deep in interstellar space, a few days out from their last stop, and a few days more to reach their next destination. Shepard spent it propped up on his elbows, lying on his bed and reading reports off his datapad. Because in the middle of a war like this, work never really ended. It just quieted down from time to time.

_Try telling that to Ash._ She lounged on her side, tucked in against him, fidgeting with her very favorite toy. Shepard nudged her. "Stop that. I’m trying to concentrate.“

She snickered to herself, dragging her fingertip along the indent of his spine, from nape to lower back, stopping just shy of somewhere truly interesting. "Is that an order, sir?”

Shepard did his level best to ignore the way she dropped into a sultry whisper. Being with Ash had required him to strengthen his resolve in more ways than one. "You said you wanted a quiet spot to write some emails back home.“

“Abby can wait.” She sighed. “Truth is, she’s having a thing with mom right now, and I’d just as soon not get in the middle of it.”

“Well, Hackett’s going to have my ass if I don’t respond to this threat assessment today.”

“He’ll have to stand in line.” She reached lower and squeezed, hard. Shepard jumped. "Because this ass is all mine.“

He let out a chuckle despite himself, and gave her a peck on the cheek. "The sooner I finish reading, the sooner I’ll be off-duty, and then you can assert ownership over whatever parts me you like.”

She went back to playing with his shirt. "We’re running out of daylight to get it all squared away, skipper.“

They’d been friends for four years, shipmates for two, and lovers for most of that, and he couldn’t recall a single time she’d called him John. It was Commander in public, Shepard informally, and skipper when she was teasing him. Captain if she was really laying it on.

He wasn’t sure he minded. "What you’re planning is more of a night op.” 

Ash plucked and pulled the cloth, feeling the muscle beneath. Leaned into his neck and planted a series of sloppy kisses between her words. "They teach you this kind of strategy at Villa Militar?“

“Sure.” He kept his eyes on the datapad, but he’d lost this battle the moment her lips touched his skin. "Night maneuvers, special tactics, the works.“

"Mmm. You’ll have to teach me sometime. Seems like skills a spectre should have.” She continued brushing her hand down his back. "Oh, it looks like your shirt came untucked.“

"I can’t imagine how that happened.”

“You really ought to be more circumspect. It won’t do for the crew to see their C.O. dressed out of regulation.” Her fingers stroked the exposed small of his back, an unexpected flare of heat.

Shepard abandoned the datapad and flipped her over, pressing his mouth to hers in one fluid gesture. Kissing her just shy of bruising. Just how she liked it. And she confirmed it by grabbing him with both hands, kneading into his flesh in circles.

Ash slipped her fingertips under his waistband, just barely. Shepard broke off the kiss with a gasp. He brushed the hair off her face. "You are going pay for the tongue-lashing Alliance command’s going to give me in the morning.“

"Go ahead, captain,” she breathed, just before she buried her lips against his. "Take me to mast.“


End file.
